X Potter
by Reh Brown
Summary: Os personagens de Harry Potter vao em busca de uma aventura cheia de risadas no mundo do X Man, nos trancos e barrancos vencem seus objetivos ultrapassando seus problemas pessoais...
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **X-Potter  
**Autora: **Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco – Draco/Ginny – Ron/Mione  
**Gênero: **Comedia/Romance  
**Tipo: **Slach/Yaoi/ bla bla bla!  
**Dedicatória: **A minha irmã Carol que me ajudou muito nessa fan fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 1- Saindo de casa parte 1**

Harry Potter era um garoto de dezesseis anos aparentemente normal, morava com os pais, era o capitão do time de futebol (americano) do clube, ia bem na escola, e tinha vários amigos. Mas tinha uma coisa que ninguém mais sabia, ele... usava roupa de bailarina quando ninguém estava vendo? Ele comia meleca escondido? Ele ficava enfiando agulhas na bunda da sua aranha? Nãooo, ele tinha visão de raio X.

Harry estava num treino de futebol, quando uma das lideres de torcida o chamou.

-Harry, desculpa atrapalhar seu treino, mas tão te chamando lá na sala do diretor.

-Brigado, Parvati, eu vou lá – virou-se para os colegas que ainda jogavam e gritou- Galera, eu já volto, fiquem aí fiquem treinando – virou-se para Parvati e sorriu. A garota olhou para ele depois saiu correndo como se fosse vomitar. _Motivo: Harry estava com um fiapo de carne no dente. Há dois dias._ Harry sem entender foi correndo até a sala do diretor tropeçando.

Chegando lá, estava o diretor, seus pais e um homem que ele nunca vira na vida tinha uma barba longa e prateada e usava óculos em forma de meia lua.

-Sr. Potter, esse senhor quer falar com você.

-Poderiam nos deixar a sós – falou o homem calmamente.

O diretor parecia que tinha levado uma bofetada na cara, ele abriu a boca varias vezes mas tornou a fecha-la.

O diretor e os pais de Harry, saíram da sala deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Bom Harry, acho que você deve saber porque estou aqui, não e?

-Olha não sei quem e você mas eu juro que eu não vou mais cheirar pó giz, minha mãe fala que faz mal, mas eu...

-Não, não e pra isso que eu ... você cheira pó de giz? Bom isso não importa, meu nome e Alvo Dumbledore e eu sou o seu pai.

-Serio? – perguntou Harry espantado.

-Não, eu só queria falar que eu sei o seu segredo e estou te convidando para ir para a minha escola para jovens como você.

-Gente que cheira pó de giz?

-NÃO, SEU MONTE DE BOSTA BURRA! Uma escola de jovem com poderes especiais, como você!

-Ohhhhhh... que poderes?

-Você não tem visão de raio-X?

-Ah..esse poder...ta eu aceito ir pra essa escola.

-Muito bem vou falar com seus pais, arrume suas coisa hoje à noite, dia primeiro de setembro às 11 horas da manha meu assistente Hagrid, vai lá busca-lo.

-Ta bom então...

-Pode sair e peça pro seus pais e o diretor entrarem.

-Ate – Harry foi ate a porta e a abriu, seus pais e o diretor caíram aos seus pés

-Nossa não sabia que era tão importante, ta todo mundo se curvando pra mim! – exclamou alegre, pulou por cima deles e se retirou. Ele mal sabia que sua vida ia mudar para sempre.

o0O0o

Ron Weasley, era um garoto simples do interior, ele morava em uma fazenda, e freqüentava a escola local. Mas tinha uma coisa que o diferenciava dos outros garotos da sua escola, ele tinha o poder de criar esferas de fogo com as mãos, sua mãe o proibira de usar seu dom na frente dos outros, a não ser quando tinha que acender o forno ou quando tinha que acender uma fogueira. Ron tem 16 anos, e cabelos vermelho vivo, como de todos na sua família, era de longe o mais alto dos seis irmãos, ele só tinha duas preocupações na vida, seu dom especial, e cuidar de sua irmã mais nova, Ginny, que já ficara com todos os meninos da sua classe, da classe de Ron, e da classe de seus outros irmãos.

Certa tarde enquanto cavalgava no campo com os braços abertos, parecendo "_Titanic_" com direito ate a musica de fundo

-MANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – chamou Ginny, assustando-o fazendo cair do cavalo – A MÃE TA CHAMANDO VOCÊÊÊÊÊ!

-Ginny! Eu quase tive um traumatismo craniano, sua lesa!

-Cala boca sua anta manca – berrou e lhe deu as costas antes que ele tivesse tempo de poder revidar ou pensar em usar seus poderes.

Sujo, mal humorado e cheirando a mato e a cavalo suado, Ron entra na cozinha e encontra sua mãe bufando.

-Ron, olha seu estado! Você esta todo sujo não pode receber uma visita assim!

-Visita?

-Vai tomar um banho e desça aqui para falar com o Sr. que esta lhe esperando, se eu souber que você andou jogando veneno na comida dos cavalos do Sr. Boring eu vou te deixar trancado no quarto ate você ser um esqueleto fedorento... agora vai tomar banho, vai, vai, vai!

Depois de um banho, muitos berros, e alguns tapas Ron finalmente chegou a sala, um senhor com uma barba longa e prateada e usava óculos em forma de meia lua o esperava, examinando com curiosidade as fotos de família.

-Ah Ron Weasley espero, estava mesmo querendo falar com você.

-Como sabe meu nome? – perguntou Ron confuso

-Bom eu sei ler mentes...

-Serio?

-Não, mas isso não acaso agora, eu...

-Eu juro que eu não fumo mais pó de borracha, mas tão bom e tão fácil de achar e...

-Não, não e ... você fuma pó de borracha? Bom isso não importa...eu vim aqui te convidar para você ir para minha escola para jovens especiais, como você.

-Eu? Especial? – seu rosto pareceu se iluminar, ele levantou e correu para a escada – Ginnyyyyyyyy, eu sou especial sabia? ESPECIAL – e começou a dar uma risada histérica. Voltou para seu lugar e sentou-se todo cheio de si, ignorou totalmente a cara espantada de Dumbledore.

-Desculpe, mas nem sei o seu nome – lembrou Ron

-Nossa e mesmo, sou Alvo Dumbledore. Me diga Ron, você pode criar esferas de fogo com as mãos, certo?

-Certo

-Então estaria interessado em ir para minha escola para jovens com poderes especiais?

-Claro, seria o maximo. Como que eu vou para lá?

-Dia primeiro de setembro às 11 horas da manha meu assistente Hagrid vai passar na sua casa para pegá-lo!

-Muito bem, chame a sua mãe para eu poder falar com ela.

Ron levantou-se e foi para a cozinha chamar a mãe, quando chegou lá, levou vários tapas por ter concordado sem ter perguntado a ela. Ele mal sabia que sua vida iria mudar para sempre.

o0O0o

Hermione Granger, morava a alguns quilômetros da cidade de Harry, ela estudava em uma ótima escola e era a n° 1 da sua turma. Ela tinha um poder especial que ela achava que não era muito útil, ela podia ficar invisível na hora que quisesse mas ela quase não usava, a não ser para espiar os meninos no banho, depois da aula de educação física, e isso com certeza era muito útil.

Depois de uma "visitinha amigável" ao vestiário masculino, Hermione foi para sua aula de historia, antes de entrar na sala um cara muito lindo, todo suado passou por ela, e ela não resistiu e o seguiu, quem resistiria aqueles lindos músculos escondidos em baixo da blusa quase transparente. Ele foi ate o vestiário, mas quando ela ia entrar alguém a agarrou pela cintura, e arrastou-a de lá, levando-a para o campo de basquete.

-Quem e você? – berrou histericamente depois que a soltaram.

-Eu minha cara Hermione Granger, sou do FBI e...

-Você e do FBI? Serio?

-Não, eu sei do seu segredo e estou aqui para convida-la a participar da minha escola...

-Escola? Olha eu juro que não fumo mais capim com cravo, mas na musica parecia tão tentador e...

-Não, não...você fuma capim com cravo? Você anda ouvindo muito Raul Seixas, isso me lembra a minha juventude, bons tempos aqueles...bem esqueça isso, eu sou Alvo Dumbledore e estou aqui para te convidar a fazer parte da minha escola para jovens com poderes especiais como você.

-Você ta falando do meu poder de ficar invisível?

-Exatamente.

-Como que eu vou para lá?

-Dia primeiro de setembro às 11 horas da manha meu assistente Hagrid vai passar na sua casa para pegá-lo!

-Ahhn, você vai ter que falar com os meus pais...

-Sim falarei com eles...bom melhor correr para sua aula ate mais.

Hermione levantou-se cheia de si, antes de ir pra aula ela tinha que passar no vestiário masculino. Ela mal sabia que sua vida mudaria para sempre.

_Be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **X-Potter  
**Autora: **Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco – Draco/Ginny – Ron/Mione  
**Gênero: **Comedia/Romance  
**Tipo: **Slach/Yaoi/ bla bla bla!  
**Dedicatória: **A minha mãe Cali, que essa fic alegre a vida dela como eu alegro o mundo!

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Saindo de casa parte 2**

Neville Longbottom, era um garoto trapalhão e medroso, apesar da sua cara de bobo, ele tinha um poder todo especial, ele tinha super força, ele montou uma academia no porão da casa de sua avó, seus pais viajavam muito e não tinham tempo de cuidar dele. Era um garoto solitário de poucos amigos, tinha 16 anos, e estudava em uma escola particular a alguns quilômetros de sua casa, não se dava muito bem nos estudos mas era um bom garoto.

Quando chegou em casa, depois das aulas, achou um bilhete de sua avó na geladeira:

_Querido Neville,_

_Fui no mercado comprar chocolate dietético, e balas de café, café em pó, capputino e um bolo de café e se puder um licozinho inocente de café._

_Vejo-te mais tarde querido_

_Ps: seu almoço esta no microondas._

_Ps 2: Tem café fresquinho na jarra_

"_Oba, Caféééé_" pensou, foi saltitando alegremente ate a mesa e pegou a jarra de café, quando tocaram na campainha. Quando Neville abriu a porta um senhor com uma barba longa e prateada e usava óculos em forma de meia lua esperava.

-Boa tarde, Neville Longbottom?

-Eu mesmo, entre por favor – falou educadamente, afastando-se para que Dumbledore pudesse passar – Desculpe, mas quem e o senhor?

-Alvo Dumbledore e seus pais morreram num trágico acidente durante a viajem deles.

Neville se engasgou com o café.

-Como? - balbuciou

-Se engasgaram com uma bala soft.

-Serio?

-Não, eu...

-Quer dizer que eles morreram?

-Também não! Eu vim avisa-lo de que eu sei o seu segredo.

-Olha, eu juro que nunca mais vou cheirar café, nem roubar café das pessoas quando acabar o meu...

-Não, não...você cheira café? Nossa você e pior que o cheirador de giz

-Que cheirador de giz?

-Não vem ao caso, vim aqui lhe convidar para ir para a minha escola para jovens com poderes especiais como você...

-Como que eu vou para lá?

-Amanha às 11 horas da manha meu assistente Hagrid vai passar na sua casa para pegá-lo!

-Bom você tem que falar com a minha avó...se ela deixar eu vou!

Neville terminou o seu café. Ele mal sabia que sua vida iria mudar para sempre.

o0O0o

Luna Lovegood era uma garota muito excêntrica. Seu pai era o editor de uma tablóide muito conhecido na região e era ufólogo. Sua mãe morrera quando Luna só tinha 7 anos, seu pai lhe garante que foram os ufos que a levaram, só que ela sabe que não foi assim, ela tinha certeza que foram os duendes da floresta. Luna tinha 15 anos, e tinha um poder todo especial, ela tinha o forte controle da mente, ela podia controlar o que quisesse com sua mente.

Seu pai estava no seu planetário quando Luna chegou de sua aula de xadrez. Naquele dia ela estava com uma cara mais amalucada que nunca, ela tinha colocado sua caneta favorita atrás da orelha e estava usando brincos que pareciam grandes tomates roxos.

-Oi pai, precisa de ajuda? - falou Luna calmamente, quando via seu pai tentando colocar um grande júpiter no teto.

-Ah Luna...não vi você entrar me ajude aqui por favor!

Luna sorriu e olhou para o grande júpiter que seu pai estava segurando, como se uma mão invisível o agarra-se, o planeta começou a flutuar, quando Luna ia prende-lo no teto a campainha tocou e Luna desviou o olhar, o que ocasionalmente rompeu o contato visual e o júpiter caiu certeiro na cabeça de seu pai, mas Luna não vira já correra para ver quem era que estava a porta, ela resolveu contornar a casa. Quando chegou lá um senhor com uma barba longa e prateada e usava óculos em forma de meia lua esperava olhando os curiosos objetos que tinha na frente de sua casa.

-Ola - falou sinistramente fazendo o homem sobressaltar - Espera alguém?

-Você e Luna Lovegood?

-Sim, você e um ET?

-Sou.

-Serio? - seus olhos pareceram se iluminar.

-Não, eu...

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta...

-Oh puxa, que pena! - fungou.

-Bom, eu sei do seu segredo e estou aqui para...

-Olha eu juro que eu nunca mais bebo energético com groselha pelo nariz e...

-Não, não e...você bebe energético com groselha pelo nariz? - o homem encarou-a fazendo uma cara de agonia e nojo ao mesmo tempo.

-Não era esse segredo? - Luna olhou-o como se ele fosse um ET ou qualquer outra coisa parecida.

-Bom...a principio não...o que fizeram com os jovens de antigamente – disse olhando para o seu, como se fizesse uma prece- Eu queria lhe convidar a fazer parte da minha escola, para jovens especiais como você.

Luna o encarou-o com seus grandes olhos azuis.

-Você tem certeza de que não e um ET?

-NÃO SEU ANIMAL DEMENTE, eu vim lhe convidar a fazer parte da minha escola para jovens com poderes especiais como você, que tem o controle da mente.

Luna se limitou a dar uma fungada.

-Eu prefiro não ir...

-Porque?

-Tenho certeza que não me darei bem, não tenho muito amigos

Dumbledore olhou para ela, e colocou a mão no seu ombro.

-Tenho certeza que se dará muito bem, com seus novos amigos.

-Como que eu vou para lá?

-Dia primeiro de setembro às 11 horas da manha meu assistente Hagrid vai passar na sua casa para pegá-lo! Agora, onde esta seu pai preciso conversar com ele.

-No planetário, levo o senhor ate lá. Luna mostrou o caminho ate o planetário de seu pai. Ela mal sabia que sua vida mudaria para sempre

o0O0o

Draco Malfoy era um garoto rico de 16 anos, era muito solitário e não tinha amigos, seus pais pagavam um tutor para ele, a única companhia que tinha era seus empregados. Ninguém sabia mas Draco tinha um poder, de se transformar, em qualquer coisa que quisesse, na ora que bem entendesse. Seu pai era um homem muito ausente e se importava mais com a sua carreira do que com o próprio filho.

Draco estava lendo um livro em seu quarto, deitado na cama, nunca se sentira tão entediado na vida. Draco ouviu a campanhia e fechou seu livro e jogou-o para um canto, na mesma hora uma das empregadas abriu a porta e o livro acertou sua cara, ela caiu estatelada no chão. Draco levantou da cama e foi em direção a porta olhou para a empregada estatelada no chão com a marca do livro na cara.

-Hunf, e a terceira essa semana – pulou por cima da empregada e desceu as escadas de sua mansão.

-Alfred. ALFRED! – Draco berrou - Alfred, quem era na porta?

-Visita pro Sr. Esta lhe esperando na sala de visitas.

-Eu vou para lá, e PARA O SR. não PRO SR, sua criatura burra.

-Sim, Sr. Com licença Sr.

"_Puxa-saco, arg_" pensou Draco enquanto ia para sala de visitas. Quando chegou lá um senhor com uma barba longa e prateada e usava óculos em forma de meia lua esperava sentado, olhando as relíquias de família.

-Ola, Draco Malfoy – falou estendendo a mão - quem e o Sr?

-Alvo Dumbledore, estou aqui para lhe falar que eu sei o seu segredo...

-Olha eu juro que eu nunca mais cheiro raspa de giz com nescau

-Você cheira raspa de giz com nescau? Essa e pior que o cheirador de café...

-Cheirador de café? Hm e uma boa idéia...

-Isso não vem ao caso, eu vim te convidar para fazer parte da minha escola para jovens especiais como você.

-Especiais? Como assim "especiais"?

-Jovens com poderes sobrenaturais, como os seus de transformação...

-Escola é?

-Exatamente...

-Ta eu topo, como que eu vou para lá?

- Dia primeiro de setembro às 11 horas da manha meu assistente Hagrid vai passar na sua casa para pegá-lo!

-Combinado, Alfred vai acompanha-lo ate a porta...

-Antes eu preciso falar com seus pais e...

-Não se importe, meu pai nem lembra que eu existo mesmo, eu mandarei Alfred avisa-lo...

Dumbledore se levantou e foi para a porta da frente. Draco voltou para o seu quarto. Ele mal sabia que a sua vida mudaria para sempre.

_Be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **X-Potter  
**Autora: **Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco – Draco/Ginny – Ron/Mione  
**Gênero: **Comedia/Romance  
**Tipo: **Slach/Yaoi/ bla bla bla!  
**Dedicatória: **Minhas primas Deia e Carol, que alegram minha vida!

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Chegada**

Dia 1o. de setembro Harry estava na frente da sua casa com uma mala nas costas, escutando sua mãe falando aquelas lengalengas chatas que toda mãe preocupada fica lengalengando antes de qualquer viajem que você faz.

-Harry, se comporte, não faça furo em ninguém, não olhe as meninas peladas, wowowowowowowowowo...HARRY!

-Oi mãe!

-Você esta me ouvindo?

-Com certeza!

Sua mãe o encarou desconfiada e voltou a lengalengar, fazendo Harry começar a dormir em pé. Do nada um grande carro roxo berrante se materializou na frente da casa do Harry, um homem imenso saiu do carro, ele tinha uma barba espessa e cabelos emaranhados.

-Ola, você deve ser o Harry. – falou o gigante – Sou Rubeo Hagrid, mas pode me chamar de Hagrid, vamos indo ainda temos outros jovens para pegar.

-Outros?

-Sim Harry, achou que era o único com poderes? Eu também tenho, assim como Dumbledore.

-Bom! Mãe, acho que isso e um adeus!

-Se cuida filho – ela abraçou seu filho – Não esqueça de escrever...

-Pode deixar mãe.

Harry colocou sua mala no porta-malas e entrou no carro ao lado de Hagrid, que saiu andando em uma velocidade incrível.

-Nossa, nunca tinha visto um carro tão rápido – exclamou Harry.

Hagrid riu

-Bom, iríamos levar o dia todo para pegar os outros jovens só fossemos num carro comum.

o0O0o

Ron estava sentado na sua mala, esperando o encarregado de Dumbledore chegar, do lado de fora dava pra escutar a musica alta, Ginny estava comemorando a viajem do irmão, Ron ficou lá brincando, conjurava uma esfera, fazia sumir, conjurava, fazia sumir, parecia um balão de fogo inchando e esvaziando.

Do nada um grande carro roxo berrante se materializou na frente de Ron, fazendo-o se levantar, um homem imenso saiu do carro, ele tinha uma barba espessa e cabelos emaranhados.

-Ola, você deve ser Ron - falou o gigante - Sou Rubeo Hagrid, mas pode me chamar de Hagrid, coloque sua mala no porta-malas, a outros jovens para pegar.

Ron jogou sua mala no porta-malas e entrou no carro, Harry virou-se para cumprimentar o garoto.

-Ola, sou Harry Potter – disse estendendo a mão

-Ron Weasley, nossa pensei que era o único com esses poderes...qual seu poder?

-Eu tenho visão de raio-x e você?

-Conjuro esferas de fogo com as mãos...

-Legal, me mostra?

Ron levantou uma mão e conjurou uma esfera de fogo.

-Legal.

Hagrid deu uma freada brusca, jogando Ron para frente fazendo os cabelos de Hagrid pegassem fogo.

-Vocês estão sentindo cheiro de queimado? – perguntou Hagrid, cheirando o ar procurando o foco da fumaça.

o0O0o

Hermione estava com os pais na porta de casa esperando o Hagrid chegar, seus pais davam vários conselhos para ela. Despedindo-se dos pais ela dizendo que gostaria esperar sozinha, foi para a portaria do seu apartamento, sentou-se em um dos bancos puxou um dos muitos livros que ela estava levado e começou a ler. Do nada um grande carro roxo berrante se materializou na frente da portaria, um homem imenso saiu do carro, ele tinha uma barba espessa e cabelos emaranhados, e foi falar com o porteiro que o deixou entrar, e lhe apontou Hermione que estava sentada sozinha.

-Ola, você deve ser a Hermione - falou o gigante - Sou Rubeo Hagrid, mas pode me chamar de Hagrid, coloque sua mala no porta-malas, a outros jovens para pegar.

-Nossa você e grande! – falou abobada quando guardava seu livro – É, Hagrid?

-Sim...

-Seu cabelo ta pegando fogo!

Hagrid berrou e começou a bater na cabeça para abafar o fogo, se jogou no chão e ficou rolando, Hermione olhou para os lados foi saindo de fininho e correu para o carro. Jogou sua mala no porta-malas e entrou no carro ao lado de Ron.

-Uff...uff... – Hermione se tocou que tinha dois garotos no carro - Ola...e vocês têm poderes também?

-Não, entramos no carro porque fazemos cuspe a distancia – respondeu Ron.

-Como você descobriu? – exclamou Harry

Ron e Hermione olharam com uma cara indignada fazendo-o exclamar "_O quê?_" Hagrid entrou no carro com uma cara assassina virou para os garotos.

-Sem poderes dentro do carro!

o0O0o

Neville acorda sobressaltado com os berros estridentes de sua avó.

-NEVILLEEEEE, VOCÊ TA ATRASADOOO!

Neville olha assustado para seu relógio em forma de grão de café, e se toca que falta dez pras onze, corre para o banheiro, tropeça no tapete persa favorito de sua avó, que um dia foi branco, Neville sempre estava atrasado pras coisas sendo assim sempre derrubava café no tapete de sua avó, ainda tropeçando conseguiu finalmente chegar ao banheiro vitorioso e feliz de pelo menos desta vez não ter se estatelado no chão como sempre acontecia quando estava atrasado.

Depois de se arrumar Neville, agarrou suas coisas e desceu correndo, pegou um copo de café e foi para porta de casa, faltavam dois minutos.Do nada um grande carro roxo berrante se materializou na frente dele, um homem imenso saiu do carro, ele tinha uma barba espessa e cabelos emaranhados.

-Ola, você deve ser o Neville - falou o gigante - Sou Rubeo Hagrid, mas pode me chamar de Hagrid, coloque sua mala no porta-malas, a outros jovens para pegar.

"_Que cara grande_" pensou em quanto jogava a mala no porta-malas. Entrou no carro ao lado de Hermione.

-Oi, você e o Neville não e? – perguntou Ron – Eu sou o Ron, esse e o Harry, e ela e a Hermione.

Neville olhou para Hermione, ela estava, 'hipnotizada' pelo seu muque.

-É, qual poder de vocês?

-Eu crio esferas de fogo com as mãos – falou Ron.

-Eu tenho visão de raio-x – exclamou Harry

-Eu posso ficar invisível e você? – falou Hermione calmamente ainda olhando o muque de Neville.

-Bom eu...tenho super força!

-Uhhhh – falaram os outros em uníssono.

Hagrid deixou escapar um muxoxo.

-Qual seu poder Hagrid? – Harry perguntou virando-se para Hagrid.

-Eu tenho o poder de falar com os animais ou chamá-los se precisar de ajuda.

-Uhhhhhhhh – disseram os outros em uníssono.

o0O0o

Luna estava no planetário do seu pai, brincando com os planetas, quando seu pai entrou.

-Luna? Sua mala esta pronta?

-Ta sim, esta lá perto da porta...pai?

-Fale Luna...

-Acho que eu não vou me dar bem lá...

-Claro que vai, se você não se der bem, você volta pra casa...

Luna correu e abraçou seu pai.

-Obrigada papai, melhor eu ir esperar lá fora...

Seu pai sorriu e pegou a mala da filha. Saíram juntos do planetário.

Quando chegaram na frente de sua casa um grande carro roxo berrante se materializou na frente deles, um homem imenso saiu do carro, ele tinha uma barba espessa e cabelos emaranhados.

-Ola, você deve ser a Luna- falou o gigante - Sou Rubeo Hagrid, mas pode me chamar de Hagrid, coloque sua mala no porta malas, só falta um jovem para pegar, depois iremos para a escola!

O Sr. Lovegood colocou a mala de sua filha no porta malas e lhe deu um ultimo abraço.

-Se cuida filha...

-Pode deixar pai...

Ela entrou no carro. Ela observava tudo com grande atenção ate que Hermione conseguiu chamá-la. _N/A: Hermione parou de secar o muque do Neville? Então já deve ter secado _

-Oi, sou Hermione, esse e o Neville, o Ron e o Harry – disse alegremente, quando os meninos ouviam seu nome lhe davam um chauzinho – Você e a Luna não e?

-Sim...- respondeu calmamente – Sr. Hagrid?

-Não precisa me chamar de Sr – falou Hagrid olhando pra trás – Pode me chamar de Rubeo se quiser e ...

-HAGRID, O CAMINHÃO! – berrou Harry.

Hagrid virou rápido para frente e desviou de um caminhão.

Harry tinha segurado o ar. Ron tinha agarrado os bancos para evitar que saísse voando. Hermione agarrou-se em Ron e Neville. Neville segurou no banco da frente com tanta força que acabou quebrando, somente Luna parecia calma.

o0O0o

Draco olhava em seu relógio, de cinco em cinco minutos. "Acho que aquele velho estava de brincadeira comigo" pensou impaciente. Tava preste a se transformar e destruir tudo que via quando do nada um grande carro roxo berrante se materializou na frente do portão, um homem imenso saiu do carro, ele tinha uma barba espessa e cabelos emaranhados.

-Ola, você deve ser Draco - falou o gigante - Sou Rubeo Hagrid, mas pode me chamar de Hagrid, coloque sua mala no porta malas, temos muito caminho ate a escola!

Draco olhou para o gigante, mas nada disse colocou sua mala no porta malas e entrou no carro ao lado de Luna, mas logo se arrependeu a garota parecia estar vendo um monstro ou qualquer outra coisa ao invés de um garoto 'normal'.

Harry virou para ver quem era o garoto que entrara no carro. "_Que garoto boni...bonito? Meu Deus, Harry você só pode estar ficando doido!_" pensou Harry quando virava para frente.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora Hagrid anunciou.

-Estamos chegando, logo logo verão seu novo lar...

Dito e feito, cinco minutos depois Hagrid estava entrando em um grande terreno, a grama parecia um longo tapete de veludo verde. Todos desceram do carro e pegaram suas malas. Hagrid os guiou ate a grande porta abriu-a e deu espaço para passarem. Ouviram passos vindos da escada, uma mulher alta, com cabelos negros, presos firmemente em um coque, chegou ao hall.

-Ah Hagrid, vejo que trouxe nossos novos alunos...

-Agora que estão entregues, com licença, Minerva. – Ele deu as costas e saiu para o jardim.

-Bom podem deixar suas malas aqui que elas serão levadas para seus quartos, vou lhes mostrar o resto da escola, me sigam por favor.

Eles se entreolharam e foram andando atrás da mulher, ela abriu uma grande porta ao lado leste da escada, atrás das portas tinha uma sala imensa com uma grande mesa comprida.

-Aqui e o salão de jantar, aqui farão suas refeições. A sineta ira tocar quando a mesa for servida por isso não se atrasem – ela foi andando ate a porta e esperou os jovens saírem. Atravessando o hall ela foi para outra sala do lado oeste, abrindo a porta se encontrava uma ampla biblioteca e vários computadores.

-Aqui e a biblioteca. Poderão pegar todo e qualquer livro e usarem os computadores sempre que necessário. Saindo da biblioteca ela foi subindo as escadas, para mostrar o resto dos cômodos. Depois de um verdadeiro tuor, ela os levou para os seus respectivos quartos. Parando, ela se vira para os garotos poe a mão na maçaneta e anuncia.

-Aqui e o quarto das meninas, suas malas já estão em suas camas – ela abriu a porta. O dormitório feminino era grande, e as paredes pintadas num azul bebê delicado. Havia um grande guarda roupa de carvalho, ao oposto das camas que ficavam perto das janelas. Havia também uma escrivaninha de carvalho e um criado-mudo ao lado de cada cama, e pufes brancos perto da escrivaninha.

-Garotas, aquela porta leva ao banheiro.

Luna e Hermione entraram para arrumar suas coisas. Minerva virou-se para os garotos.

-Vamos vou leva-los ao seu dormitório – Minerva mostrou o caminho do dormitório dos garotos, parando novamente ela abre a porta.

-Suas malas já estão em suas camas – o dormitório masculino era igual o feminino só que tinha mais camas, os moveis eram de mogno e a parede era num tom de verde. Só que ao invés de pufes tinha duas poltronas pretas.

-Com licença – falou Minerva e se retirou, Harry correu para sua cama e pulou de costas nela, Harry quicou e caiu de cara no chão.

-Uff, meu narizzz! – resmungou, quando Ron, rindo, ajudou-o a se levantar.

Draco deitou-se em sua cama e soltou uma breve exclamação.

-Ah, eu acho que poderei viver assim.

Logo depois do almoço os jovens tiveram permissão para esporar a escola. As aulas só começariam no outro dia. Harry passou o dia todo com Draco em sua mente, fazendo Harry sofrer vários acidentes. Rolou escada a baixo três vezes derrubando dois professores. Bateu a cabeça na parede cinco vezes e quando estava explorando o jardim, o cachorro de Hagrid o assustou, fazendo-o pular para o lado, e dar de cara com uma arvore.

No fim do dia, Harry foi se recolher logo depois do jantar. Deitando-se em sua cama de barriga para cima, ficou pensando como seria seu próximo dia. Adormeceu.

_Be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** X-Potter  
**Autora:** Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco – Draco/Ginny – Ron/Mione  
**Gênero:** Comedia/Romance  
**Tipo:** Slach/Yaoi/ bla bla bla!  
**Dedicatória:** A minha priminha Carol, q vive me dando idéias e só ri da minha fic, e ao meu filhote Bruno q eu to morrendo de saudades!  
**Aviso:** É um capitulo curtinho mas espero que gostem, logo logo estarei postando os outros caps.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Aos Trancos e Barrancos**

Harry esta se arrumando para seu primeiro dia na escola de Dumbledore, foi ate o banheiro e lembrou-se de quando descobriu seus poderes... _"Ele tinha 11 anos e foi no banheiro escovar os dentes, tirou os oculos para lavar o rosto, quando levantou a cabeça viu seus olhos ficando vermelhos saiu um raio de seus olhos e atingiu o espelho que refletiu, atingindo-o em cheio sua testa, deixando uma bizarra cicatriz em forma de raio, ainda saindo fumaça da sua testa, ele solta uma exclamação"._

_-Hm, que cherinhu de churrasco!"_

-Bons tempos aqueles...-falou para si mesmo

Ele saiu para o jardim, para treinar um pouco, pois não queria "enferrujar" . Ele jogava a bola e corria atrás e a pegava no ar. Ron apareceu para correr, como fazia toda a manha porque vivia perdendo o ônibus, e acabou se acostumando, quando corria ouviu um berro e olhou pra trás, uma bola de hugby (futebol americano) bateu em cheio na sua testa. Harry correu ate Ron, que estava estatelado no chão, ajoelhou-se do lado dele, olhou para o céu e estendeu os braços como se fizesse uma prece.

-Deus, serei eu um assassino?

-'Sim, ele morreu' – respondeu uma voz,_ "feminina" vinda de sei lá onde._

-Serio?

-'Não, ele só desmaiou'

-Ah...

-Umm...ai minha cabeça – falou Ron acordando, olhando pra Harry – O que aconteceu?

-Você levou uma bolada na cara...

-Ah...isso explica tudo... – respondeu mal-humorado, enquanto se sentava.

Harry levantou e estendeu a mão para Ron.

-Vamos tomar café? – perguntou, Ron olhou para ele e aceitou a ajuda.

-Vamos, estou morrendo de fome.

Ambos foram andando juntos ate o salão, Draco que tinha acabado de acordar estava descendo para tomar café, então ele viu entrando na sala de refeições. Adorável Harry. Com seus olhos tão verdes, iguais a esmeraldas, seu cabelo bagunçado como se ele tivesse enfrentado um vendaval, e aquela cicatriz em forma de raio, tão diferente, tão rústico, ah, como ele era belo "_Pena que é tão burro_" pensou Draco

_(N/A: Cortei o clima total ne?)_

Harry olhou para escada, parado bem no alto dela, estava ele. Draco ah, seus olhos azuis como o céu, seu cabelo loiro como os raios do sol, sua pele branca como...**POF**! Ron olhou para onde Harry _DEVERIA_ estar, mas não o encontrou, olhou para o chão e encontrou-o estatelado. Ele tinha tropeçado nos próprios pés e acabou caindo no chão. Ron ajudou-o a levantar .

-Harry? Você ta bem cara?

-To, mas isso vai fica um galo enorme – bufou quando se levantava.

Logo depois do café eles iam começar a ter aulas, como odiavam as aulas, principalmente Ron, que tinha que aturar aquele professor chato falando.

-Vocês têm que ter muita disciplina, para usarem seus poderes – foi falando enquanto andava de um lado para o outro – NUNCA – berrou batendo as duas mãos na mesa de Ron fazendo-o acordar de seu transe, e ocasionando uma queda no colo de Hermione que estava sentada ao seu lado.

O rosto de Hermione ficou escarlate, Harry achou que não podia ficar pior, mas ficou, quando Ron levantou a cabeça ele olhou para Hermione e deu um largo sorriso.

-Você tem um cheiro bom! – exclamou

-Ora seu...PERVERTIDO – Hermione deu "O" soco em Ron e ele saiu voando pela janela (_N/A: Imitando "Inu Yasha" e "Love Hina"_)

-Wooooooooooooo... – foi o ultimo som a ser ouvido.

-'HERMIONE!' – urrou Deus – 'Você não pode ficar dando socos assim, coitado do Ron...E você Severus, devia ter impedido isso!'

-Mas... – o professor se escondeu em baixo da escrivaninha

-'Eu sou Deus, e por não ter impedido isso vou mudar os seus poderes, agora você tem o poder de...MEXER AS ORELHAS'

-NÃOOOOO, TUDO MENOS ISSOOO...TENHA PIEDADE!

(_N/A: Mais uma vez a Carol me ajudou a escrever...quem gosta do Snape...não se preocupe ele não vai ficar com esse poder ate o final da fic...ACHO_)

-'Quanto a você Hermione, vai ter que escrever mil vezes "Não devo socar os outros alunos" com uma grafite 0.3'

-Mas...

-'Nada de mas nem menos mas...podem voltar aos seus afazeres...'

Severus saiu de baixo da sua escrivaninha, Harry desejou que os cabelos do professor fossem mais curtos para poder olhar suas novas "orelhas". Snape parecia ter lido seus pensamentos.

-Potter, vá lá fora e traga Weasley de volta a escola!

De mau humor, Harry se levantou e foi ate a porta. Não olhou pra trás, continuou andando ate chegar onde Ron estava estendido. Harry chegou mais perto e cutucou Ron com o dedo.

-Ron? Cê ta vivo?

Ron soltou um leve gemido.

-É...tá vivo! – colocando o braço de Ron em volta do pescoço, levou-o de volta ao casarão, com grande dificuldade conseguiu arrastar o amigo ate a escada.

-Uff...

-Harry? – falou uma voz atrás dele.

-Neville, me da uma ajuda aqui...

-Claro – Neville foi ate o outro lado de Ron e ajudou Harry, a subirem as escadas. Chegando no quarto, colocaram-no na cama, Harry sentou-se na sua própria.

-Sabe vou tirar um cochilo, agora que já perdi a aula mesmo – disse tirando os tênis.

-Eu vou indo, Hermione e Luna vão me ajudar a treinar – falou e saiu do quarto, Harry, virou de lado, se encolheu todo e dormiu.

Draco entrou no quarto e viu Harry dormindo. "Ele e tão bonito dormindo..." pensou enquanto ia ate Harry. Sentou-se aos pés da cama do moreno e quando ia passar as mãos em seus cabelos, Harry pula da cama assustando Draco que caiu no chão.

Draco logo se transformou em um gato, sua especialidade e correu do quarto. Harry olhou para os lados, jurando que alguém estivera ali. Ainda confuso, deitou-se e voltou a dormir, ainda em forma de gato, Draco espiava Harry, não sabia se ia ter esperança, não sabia se ia ter uma chance, não sabia se ia ter Harry.

_Be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** X-Potter  
**Autora:** Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco – Draco/Ginny  
**Gênero:** Comedia/Romance  
**Tipo:** Slach/Yaoi/ bla bla bla!  
**Dedicatória:** A ... J.K. Rowling...por ter criado Harry Potter! Huehuehuehue!  
**Aviso:** Vamos ter mudança nos shippers, OK? Qm nao gosta, paciencia...

* * *

**Capitulo 5 - Não pode ser verdade**

Draco estava olhando pela porta, ainda na sua forma de gato, quando Luna aparece e tropeça nele. Ele assusta e volta a ser ele mesmo e acode Luna.

-Luna, você esta bem?

-Ahn? Você e um ET? – pergunta Luna confusa.

-Não, sou eu Draco...lembra?

-Ah – exclamou – Draco... eu... você... a Hermione ta querendo fala com você e... que barulho foi esse?

Draco ficou em silencio. Um berro vindo do hall, chamou atenção de Hermione que estava no quarto.

-Que barulho foi esse?

-Não sei, vamos lá olhar – Falou Luna – Quem sabe foi um ET?

Os três saíram correndo ate o hall, ouviram mais berros e fumaça, chegando no topo da escada pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo. Harry e Neville estavam no pe da escada, olhando a confusão, já que não tinham coragem de se aproximar. Ron estava aos berros com uma garota de cabelos vermelhos iguais os dele.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO! O que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Eu já lhe disse criatura! Eu tenho poderes também!

-NÃO PODE SER VERDADE! – urrou, jogando esferas de fogo em Ginny, ela desviou mas alguns fios de cabelo dela chamuscaram.

-Ora seu... – e avançou em Ron, ela se transformou em um "toldo" de borracha envolvendo Ron, se transformando em uma "bola humana". Ela começou a quicar para todos os lados quebrando o hall inteiro. Draco se transformou no "KING KONG" e segurou Ginny. Ela "desenvolveu" Ron que estava tonto e levemente esverdeado.

Draco colocou Ginny e Ron no chão.

-Eu acho que eu vou...hub...hub – colocou a mão na boca e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

-Porque me segurou – bufou Ginny.

-Quale? Eu não ia deixar você e o Ron detonarem o hall! – indagou Draco – Draco Malfoy, prazer.

-Ginerva, ou Ginny...sou irmã do pateta do Ron – explicou pegando sua mala

-Deixa, eu levo – ofereceu Draco pegando a mala da garota.

-Obrigada – Draco foi levar Ginny ate o quarto dela, sem querer ele esbarrou em Harry, Draco olhou pra trás, Harry virou o rosto lentamente seus olhos estavam levemente vermelhos. Draco abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa mas Harry correu para o jardim, Draco abaixou a cabeça e tornou a subir as escadas com Ginny.

Hermione estava indo para a biblioteca quando, ela passou pelo dormitório masculino quando ela viu Neville, com a toalha presa na cintura, e o cabelo molhado. Tinha acabado de sair do banho, seus músculos perfeitos a poucos passos de distancia.

Hermione não resistiu a tentação, ficou invisível e entrou silenciosamente no quarto, fechando a porta ao passar e trancando-a logo em seguida, ela foi ate Neville e passou as mãos pelas suas costas nuas, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Escorregando as mãos lentamente pela cintura do garoto fazendo se arrepiar ainda mais, ela virou Neville de frente e lhe deu mordidas no pescoço, fazendo-o se arrepiar ainda mais.

Ficando visível, novamente ela o empurrou cama (_N/A: Uhh que selvagem_...) Hermione subiu na cama passando a mão pelas coxas do garoto, Neville deixou escapar um breve gemido, Hermione mordia seu pescoço, ela escorregou a mão pelo corpo do garoto e soltou a sua toalha.

Três horas depois Hermione abre a porta do dormitório, e sai toda descabelada com uma blusa de Neville e de calcinha. Neville estava em baixo das cobertas suspirando, com um sorriso no rosto e alguns arranhões e chupões.

o0O0o

Draco ajudou Ginny a se instalar no dormitório feminino. Ficaram conversando durante três horas seguidas, quando Hermione entra no quarto descabelada com uma blusa cinza muito larga que só cobria metade de suas coxas.

-Oi – exclamou Hermione, surpresa – Vocês se importam em sair por um momento? Eu preciso fumar um pouco...

-Mas Mione... aqui não tem capim...

-Ah...e mesmo...bom eu substituo por grama com canela...

Ginny fez uma cara de nojo e saiu sem cerimônia, Draco abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa mas mudou de idéia e saiu atrás de Ginny. Quando fechou a porta ele foi andando ao lado de Ginny.

-Draco...quem era aquele garoto de cabelos pretos?

-E o Harry...porque?

-Ele e tão bonito...

"Concordo" pensou.

Saíram juntos para o jardim, onde Harry estava treinando, ele havia tirado os óculos e mirava em discos que uma maquina atirava..

Os dois pararam para ver o treino, ate que Harry erra um disco ele voa e bate em cheio na cara de Draco.

-DRACO – berrou Ginny. Harry correu ate onde Draco estava caído. Ele olhou pra cima.

-Po Deus, assim já e sacanagem.

-'Ah Harry, vai chora no cantinho, vai'- berrou uma voz que não era de Deus.

-Ei, você não é Deus – Exclamou.

-'Eu sou a prima dela'

-Cadê ela?

-'Não interessa vai chorar no cantinho, seu EMO'!

-Você também é EMO!

-'Sou mesmo'

Ginny pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos dois.

-O Draco morreu! – exclamou.

-Sério? - exclamaram todos.

-Não!

Draco soltou um leve gemido, colocando a mão na testa enquanto sentava.

-Ai, minha cabeça... – sua voz falhou, Harry estava muito próximo. Perigosamente próximos. Seus narizes estavam quase encostando. Nenhum dos dois parecia querer romper a ligação. Draco foi o primeiro a acordar do transe e desviou o olhar. Harry pigarreou, levantou-se e ajudou Draco se levantar, fazendo os dois tornarem a ficar vermelhos.

No dormitório feminino feminino Hermione fumava grama com canela. Pouco tempo tempo depois, Luna aparece.

-Hei, o que você esta fazendo?

-Fumando grama com canela

-Posso fumar também? – perguntou Luna, jogando-se na sua cama ao lado de Hermione.

-Pode, chega mais – Hermione estendeu um dos seus cigarrinhos. Luna fez ele voar ate a sua mão. Logo depois Draco e Ginny entram no quarto e fumam também. Logo Harry, Neville e Ron estavam lá fumando também. Depois de muitos cigarrinhos depois , Luna usou seu poder e fez varias garrafas de vodka voarem para o quarto, entrando pela janela.

Algumas horas e garrafas depois estavam todos dormindo. Em uma das camas Hermione dormia com a cabeça encostada no peito de Neville. Ginny adormeceu entre Draco e Harry, na outra cama Luna dormira em cima de Ron.

_Be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** X-Potter  
**Autora:** Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco – Draco/Ginny  
**Gênero:** Comedia/Romance  
**Tipo:** Slach/Yaoi/ bla bla bla!  
**Dedicatória:** A Carol (criadora da Haguinha) e a Carol…que e adoradora do Massacration, junto com a Carol.  
**Aviso:** Você não gosta de Metal? Não suporta Massacration? Problema SEU PORQUE _METAL IS THE LAWWWWW_!  
**Aviso 2:** Quer conhecer mais sobre a personagem que aparece nesse e no próximo capitulo? Então leia, _As Aventuras de Haguinha_ e _Haguinha, Uma Historia_, em breve no FanFiction.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – Uma Convidada Metaleira**

Algumas horas depois da hora do almoço, Neville acorda e encontra Hermione ainda dormindo. Ele começou a alisar os seus cabelos e ela se mexeu um pouco.

-Am... Massacration...

Neville sorriu. Ela abre os olhos e sorri também.

-Oi mor! To com fome... – disse se esticando, dando um beijo em Neville.

-Também... – vamos no refeitório comer alguma coisa.

-Vamos – eles se levantaram, acordando Luna.

-Bom dia – disse sonolenta

-Bom dia, Luna – desejou Hermione arrumando o cabelo na frente do espelho e colocando uma roupa mais descente, que uma simples camiseta cinza. Luna saiu de cima de Ron que acordou também.

Quando estavam saindo do quarto, Harry acorda, olha pro lado e encontra Ginny abraçada em Draco. Ele sai lentamente da cama, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes e vai colocar uma roupa menos amassada. Draco acordou logo depois que Harry se levantou, sentindo uma dor horrível na cabeça.

-Harry? – perguntou com a voz fraca – Você tem alguma coisa pra ressaca?

-Ahm, acho que eu devo ter alguma coisa... vou dar uma olhada lá no quarto.

-Eu vou com você...ai minha cabeça...

Harry foi ate Draco e ajudou-o a ficar em pé.

-Ce ta bem, cara? – perguntou Harry vermelho

-Ah, sim... É que uma noite com a Ginny te deixa meio... torto, sabe?

Um monstrinho ciumento tomou conta de Harry, e ele se segurou pra não agarrar Draco naquele momento.

-Harry? Você ta com um um olhar meio... PAAAAARAA DE ME OLHAR ASSIM! – Draco saiu correndo.

Harry percebeu que estava espumando e com uma cara de maníaco sexual.

-Ah droga, eu tenho que parar de comer creme de barbear.

Harry foi para o refeitório sozinho, já que tinha assustado Draco com sua cara de pseudocachorro espumante.

Chegando lá, todos estavam parados na porta escancarada observando alguma coisa lá dentro. Harry foi dar uma espiada e viu que havia uma louca depravada gritando e correndo por todos os lados do salão.

Harry vai até Neville e pergunta pra ele quem é aquela garota. Neville dá risada e diz que também não sabe, e que quer tomar café logo.

-Essa doida não deixa agente tomar café! – Hermione reclamava.

-Luna, faz ela grudar no teto! – Ron grita pra Luna.

Luna olhou para a louca e ela começou a flutuar.

-Nossa! O Metal me deu poderes pra voar! METÁÁÁÁÁÁL!

Todos entram e sentam nas mesas pra comer quando Dumbledore entra no salão, olhando para os lados procurando alguém ou alguma coisa.

-Hey, cadê a Haguinha!

Todos ouviram gritos vindo do teto.

-AAAAAH! Eu não consigo descer! Venham a mim, poderes dos Deuses do METÁÁÁL!

Dumbledore sacou sua varinha (_N/A: Ihh duplo sentido da coisa? Não, era uma pseudovarinha, Dumbledore anda lendo muitos livros de bruxaria_) bravamente de dentro da sua meia de lã roxa com relógios bordados, e tirou Haguinha do teto.

-Ah, os Deuses me adoram! – exclamou feliz quando chegou ao chão.

-Crianças..-começou Dumbledore mas foi interrompido por vários berros de protesto.

-Não somos crianças, somos adolescentes – retrucou Hermione.

-Ehhhh – berrou Ron

-Apoiadoooo! – concordou Neville.

Dumbledore pigarreou. Mas ninguém lhe deu atenção. Harry ainda estava mal por ter "assustado" Draco e não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, nem no que estava comendo. Ele acabou colocando geléia na xícara e café na torrada.

-Que seja – falou Dumbledore calmamente - Queria lhes apresentar nossa convidada, Haguinha Avanger, ela vai ficar conosco, por pouco tempo.

Haguinha aponta pra Harry com uma cara muito estranha

-Você não estudava numa escola chamada Hogwarts?

Harry parece se tocar que estão falando com ele.

-Hogwarts? Não, eu recebi uma carta desse lugar, mas minha mãe não me deixou ir...ela falou que estava cansada de me mudar de escola...

-Eu também recebi uma dessas – exclamou Hermione – Falaram que eu era bruxa...mas eu não sou tão feia assim...

-Todos receberam? – perguntou Neville

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

-Vou deixar vocês se conhecerem melhor... – disse Dumbledore e saiu do refeitório.

-Vocês gostam de Massacration?

-Eu já devo ter ouvido alguma coisa assim... – falou Ron pensativo.

-Eu tenho 8 ingressos pro show deles aqui na cidade, estão a fim de ir?

-Claro! - responderam todos juntos.

-Quando vai ser? – perguntou Luna

-Hoje a noite...mas nos estamos em sete pessoas... – falou Haguinha (_N/A:Woww...ela sabe contarrr..._)

-Tem a Ginny...ela deve estar dormindo ainda – falou Draco, seus olhos caíram em Harry. Ele ao ouvir Draco falando de Ginny enfiou um monte de comida na boca, engasgando e ficando vesgo.

-Falando no diabo...-falou Ron, quando Ginny entrou no refeitório – Aiii! Sua vaca! – Ginny havia esticado o braço e dado um cascudo no irmão. Ainda bufando ela andou ate Draco e sentou-se ao lado dele que ficou com medo só de olhar para amiga.

-Você podia ter me acordado! – retrucou servindo-se de café.

-Ah e... e que... eu tava com...com...uma dor de cabeça e o Harry...me deu...uma...e...aspirina... NE HARRY? – falou olhando ansioso para Harry.

-Ahm? É..é foi isso!

Ginny bufou

-Quem e aquela garota? – perguntou Ginny para Harry, assustando-o

-Haguinha Avanger, ela conseguiu ingressos pro show do _massacration_ dessa noite e...-sua voz foi interrompida pelos berros da Haguinha.

-METÁÁÁÁÁÁLLLLLLLLL! – berrava e corria.

Todos se levantaram e saíram '_correndo_' do refeitório, exeto Draco, Ginny e Haguinha, que continuava berrando. Draco queria sair correndo o mais rápido possível mas Ginny queria terminar o seu lanche.

No fim da tarde todos estavam se arrumando para ir no show. Haguinha já estava no hall esperando os outros, pra varia correndo feito uma barata tonta. Quando estavam todos prontos, foram para o carro onde Hagrid já esperava. Na frente ao lado de Hagrid, foi Luna e Ron, atrás foram Haguinha, Ginny e Hermione, e nos bancos atrás foram Neville, Harry e Draco. No caminho Haguinha contou um detalhe que ela havia esquecido de contar mais cedo.

-Gente…nos podemos ir no camarim do _massacration_…

Todos começam a berrar dentro do carro, e quase capotam. Quando estavam quase chegando no local do show passa um "metaleiro motoqueiro" então Haguinha abaixa o vidro e berra.

-METAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

O "metaleiro motoqueiro" se assusta, e cai da moto(_POF_) que explode. Haguinha fecha o vidro e começa a rir maleficamente junto com os outros.

Já no show, quando o Detonator aparece no palco Haguinha começa a berrar e deixa todo mundo que esta perto semi-surdo.

trexo da musica

-METAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL IS THE LAWWWWWWW!

trexo da musica

-TREXO...

Ginny aproveita, quando Hermione não esta por perto, e agarra Neville, Harry, e um metaleiro muito feio que estava na fila. Hermione fica invisível, agarra Blond ''naum sei uq'' e o resto da banda inteira. Haguinha finca as unhas na bunda do Harry fazendo-o seus óculos caírem e sem querer "mira" para cima. O publico achou que era efeitos especiais e nem se importou.

No fim do show Harry estava com a bunda dolorida, Neville estava meio amassado, cheio de chupões no pescoço (_N/A: MAIS? Wow..._), e Ron estava com a boca meio...vermelha porque agarrou Luna quando ninguém estava vendo. Já no camarim do massacration todos pegaram autógrafos e ficaram alegres alem da conta, quando todos saíram, Haguinha se trancou com Detonator e só saiu de lá depois de muito, mas muito tempo. Voltando para Hoggy (_Escola do Dumbledore_) todos caíram mortos na cama.

_Be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** X-Potter  
**Autora:** Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Gênero:** Comedia/Romance  
**Tipo:** Slach/Yaoi/ bla bla bla!  
**Dedicatória:** A Carol (caroleena) que ficou cinco dias na praia comigo e com minha mana, que brincou de "Botha" com agente, e riu junto das nossas besteiras na hora de dormir e que fez muita falta quando teve que ir embora.

* * *

**Capitulo 7 – Despedidas e Inimigos**

Logo cedo Haguinha já estava berrando novamente. Mas não sozinha, berrava com alguém. Ainda coçando os olhos e bocejando, Harry desceu as escadas ainda de pijama, sua blusa estava abotoada errada, e tinha esquecido de botar os chinelos. Quando chegou no refeitório, Haguinha e Snape berravam um com o outro.

-Porque você fez isso sua maluca? – berrava Snape.

-Suas orelhas me assustam seu morcegão de Comodo – berrava Haguinha de volta

Harry ficou parado na porta olhando os dois berrando. Pouco tempo depois Ron estava do lado dele olhando a gritaria. Logo todos estavam olhando os dois berrando feito loucos, Haguinha parecia ter perdido a paciência e conjurava varias lanças de gelo do nada. Snape usou suas poderosas "orelhas" e fez Haguinha voar para longe.

-Ora seu... – ela avançou nele e mordeu a sua orelha.

-Uhhhh... – fizeram todos parados a porta.

Snape soltou um berro e começou a girar, Haguinha inda com os dentes presos na orelha de Snape. Finalmente ela soltou e caiu com tudo no chão, sem perder a pose ela sobe em cima da mesa.

-EU VOLTAREI – com uma risada maléfica ela pulou para o chão pegou uma vassoura que tinha roubado de Hogwarts, quando passou por lá, e sumiu no horizonte (_N/A: Ah que romântico..._).

Depois de muitos berros e da partida de Haguinha, McGonnagal enxotou os alunos para a sala de computadores, estavam programando os sistemas quando Luna recebe um sinal desconhecido.

-Gente tem um sinal desconhecido aqui...

-Pode ser o inimigo – comenta Ginny.

-Pode ser um intruso – fala Neville

-Pode ser o homem da pizza – fala Ron feliz.

Todos olham para ele com uma cara indignada.

-Que foi? – indaga – Eu estou com fome.

-Você esta sempre com fome – retruca Ginny.

Ron bufou. Um rosto desconhecido apareceu na teve.

-Alo? Alo? Estão me ouvindo? – falou o homem.

-Indentifique-se – falou Ginny, com a voz firme.

-Ahm...eu sou o homem do Hug's Head Pizzaria...

-Ehhh, chegou – exclamou Ron saltitante.

-Vou mandar alguém ir ai no portão buscar – respondeu Ginny, secamente.

Ron saiu saltitando da sala, com Harry ao seu alcance. Alguns minutos depois aparecem os dois garotos com seis caixas de pizzas.

-Oba, lanche – exclama Hermione – Nem consegui tomar café direito, a McGonnagal me enxoto bem na hora que eu ia me servi...

-Quais são os sabores? - pergunta Neville quando Harry e Ron tiram as tampas das caixas.

-Tem de sardinha com cebola, alho e peperone, abacaxi com canela, chocolate com tomate, mussarela e ovo e carne-seca com batata palha.

Draco feliz vai saltitando pegar um pedaço da sua pizza favorita, _sardinha com cebola,_ que por conhecidencia e o sabor favorito do Harry. Draco põe a mão para pegar um pedaço ao mesmo tempo que Harry e suas mãos acabam se encostando, deixando os dois vermelhos.

-Desculpe – fala Harry, pega outro pedaço e volta pro seu computador, ainda vermelho.

Em quanto comiam, receberam outro sinal desconhecido.

-Ron! Quantas pizzas você pediu?

-Só essas, porque?

-Recebemos outro sinal desconhecido e...

Ginny não terminou a frase porque ouviram uma explosão, vindo da ala oeste. Eles se olharam e correram ate lá. Escancarando a porta da ala oeste, viram um gigantesco rombo na parede. De pe, olhando para os alunos com uma cara de satisfação, estava... o_ desconhecido e seus capangas_.

-Quem e você? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Harry com firmeza.

-I'm Lord Voldemort and I'll kill you! – disse acompanhada de uma risada maléfica.

Todos começaram a rir feito retardados, exceto Luna e Hermione.

-Do que vocês estão rindo? – pergunta Hermione abismada.

-Da piada... – exclama Harry.

-Seu tapado, ele falou que vai matar agente.

Luna olha atentamente para Voldemort.

-Você e um...ET?

-Sou – responde com uma expressão seria.

-Serio? – Luna o encara, seus olhos parecendo que vão saltar da cara.

-Não...

-Ahm... puxa, que pena... se você não e um ET... você só pode ser... _UM DUENDE DA FLORESTA!_

-Não criatura, eu já falei, eu sou Lord Voldemort, e eu irei mata-los para que não atrapalhem meus planos.

-Nem pense nisso cara de cobra – berra Ron e lança varias boas de fogo sobre ele.

-Suas tentativas são inúteis, seu inútil.

-'Credo que frase de cartão' – exclama Deus.

Voldemort a ignora.

-Veja a fúria de um ser realmente poderoso – urra lançando varias bolas de fogo parecidas com a que Ron conjura, mas elas têm uma cor azulada e parecem realmente perigosas. Hermione pula na frente de Ron,_ e descobre um novo poder, alem de ficar invisível, ela pode conjurar um escudo invisível_. Neville e Draco atacaram os os capangas de Voldemort para evitar que eles ajudassem seu "_mestre_".

Enquanto Voldemort estava preocupado com Hermione, Harry o atacou pelo lado e Ginny o envolveu (N/A_: Duplo sentido da coisa_) e pulou para todos os lados. Ela o desenvolveu e Harry, e Ron o acertaram em cheio, sem ter para onde ir, ele fugiu sabe-se lá como, mas fugiu. Para comemorar eles resolveram fazer uma festa, já que os professores não estariam na mansão àquela noite. Com os poderes de Luna e Ginny elas penduraram varias faixas decorativas e arrumaram as mesas, Neville estava lá as ajudando com as luzes sendo bastante entendido de mecanismos assim, já que vivia consertando as coisas na casa da avó, na qual moravam só os dois.

Na cozinha Hermione e Draco preparavam alguns "drinks", Ron encomendara pizzas, Harry ligava para varias pessoas chamando-as para festa, já tinha confirmado mais ou menos cem pessoas.

Depois de muito trabalho, a festa estava pronta para começar, as pessoas estava começando a chegar, colegas antigos, de escolas que ele estudou, clubes de futebol, xadrez, basquete, natação, da internet, e pessoas que foram convidadas por outras pessoas estavam lá. Algumas amigas de Ginny, Ron e Hermione também foram e também chamaram pessoas. No final de tudo o salão de festas improvisado no refeitório, que era uma sala bastante grande, mais o hall viraram um formigueiro humano.

Estava um amasso só, todo mundo ficando com todo mundo e a maioria estava bêbada. Ginny perdeu Draco no meio da confusão, e achou melhor procurar Harry, ela tinha que tirar uma lasquinha daquele moreno com corpo perfeito, ela o achou perto da mesa de bebidas com uma garrafa de tequila na mão. Ela não perdeu tempo, agarrou Harry e grudou-o de costas na parede e lhe tascou um beijão.

Hermione que também estava bêbada, agarrou Ron, só que Neville viu, ficou decepcionado, mas para não estragar a festa decidiu falar com ela de manha, ou melhor, à tarde porque já passara das cinco da manha, mas logo esqueceu da ficante, porque uma garota loira muito linda estava dando em cima dele, e sendo homem não resistiu (_N/A:Homens...são todos iguais..._). Draco ficou com varias garotas, inclusive Hermione (_N/A: Essa menina não sossega!_), mas todas lembravam estranhamente a Harry, ou eram morenas, ou tinham olhos verdes, ele não agüentava mais nada, deitou na escada perto do hall e adormeceu lá mesmo. Ginny ainda beijava Harry na parede, quando ela se separou dele, ele olhou pra ela com uma cara meio zonza.

-Eu vou buscar alguma coisa para beber...você quer algo?

Harry parecia não saber falar mais, ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente, ela se afastou, as pernas de Harry cederam, ele escorregou da parede e adormeceu no chão.

As pessoas iam embora aos poucos, algumas acabaram adormecendo no chão e seus namorados e amigos tiveram que carregar as pessoas de lá. No fim a festa foi um sucesso.

"_Ai minha cabeça_" pensou Harry, quando acordava. Ele se endireitou, dormira sentado, levantando com alguma dificuldade, ele ficou em pe e olhou em volta. Parecia que tinha explodido uma bomba no refeitório tava um verdadeiro _caos_, tinha várias garrafas e copos no chão, pedaços de pizza _coladas_ nas paredes, as faixas decorativas que as meninas prenderam no teto estava tingidas de tanta sujeira.

O hall estava pior, havia _roupa_ para todo lado, comida, garrafas e copos. Alguém com certeza deve ter feito a festa no hall, ou na escada quando ninguém, ou todo mundo estava vendo, ou quem sabe alguém fez um _strip-tease_. Subindo as escadas viu Draco desmaiado. "_Mais essa agora?_" pensou, olhando pro céu.

-Da pra dar uma ajuda aqui?

-'O que quer que eu faça?' – pergunta Deus, calmamente.

-Sei lá, me teletransporta pro quarto ou me da super força, ai minha cabeça, ou acabe com a minha dor de cabeça.

-'Vamos ver, pega o Draco que eu teletransporto vocês'

-Valeu – exclama feliz, ainda com dor. Ele pega Draco no colo, num piscar de olhos ele esta no dormitório masculino. Ele coloca Draco delicadamente na cama e se deita na sua própria e adormece quase que imediatamente.

_Be continued..._

* * *

_Não me matemmmm! Demorei mas postei, vou demorar mais alguns "séculos" para postar outro capitulo, porque minhas aulas começaram e minhas idéias acabaram... então... demorarei um pouco para postar novos capítulos... não se stressem porque alguma hora os capítulos virão... Boa semana para todos, espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Beijos!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** X-Potter  
**Autora:** Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Gênero:** Comedia/Romance  
**Tipo:** Slach/Yaoi/ bla bla bla!  
**Dedicatória:** A Carol que me inspirou a escrever a ultima cena... Carol nunca pare de cantar com o desodorante!

* * *

**Capitulo 8 – Dançando na Cama**

Harry se vira na cama, só que não há mais cama, resultado? Ele cai espatifado no chão.

-Ouch – exclama massageando o nariz, ele olha no relógio, e acaba fazendo um furo no meio dele. "Droga, esqueci os óculos", pensa xingando ate a próxima encarnação da porra do despertador que não tocou, levantando-se ele se troca, e desce pra tomar café, ou quem sabe almoçar.

Chegando meio cambaleante no refeitório, encontra Ron, quase metendo a cara no prato de tanto sono. Harry foi, capengando ate ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Ron... se ta com sono?

-Não, estou analisando o prato – exclamou Ron levemente irritado

-Ah – exclama servindo-se de suco – Pensei que estivesse com sono...

Ron bufa e se levanta da mesa, deixando Harry confuso que se vira para Ginny.

-Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

Ginny simplesmente negou com a cabeça e continuou comendo, ainda não acreditara que ficou com um cara tão tapado como o Harry.

Draco entrou no refeitório e viu Harry, ele tinha levado o tempo que acordara ate a hora que chegou no refeitório pensando no que ia falar para ele quando se encontrassem. Andando direto ate Harry, sentando-se ao seu lado, ele diz.

-Oi Harry

-Oi Draco, dormiu bem?

-Pode se dizer que sim... e você?

-Também... suco?

-Obrigado

Passado algum tempo, Harry exclama.

-Engraçado...

-O que?

-E a primeira vez que conversamos sem ninguém nos interromper...

-E ne... pois e... – comentou ficando vermelho – Er... você...você gosta de hugbby?

-Adoro, eu era o capitão na minha antiga escola...

Harry e Draco ficaram horas falando de futebol, internet, filmes, musica, etc. Do nada, já que tudo e possível, Luna aparece atrás de Harry e assusta os dois.

-Oi Luna – falaram juntos. Colocando a mão no ombro de Harry, Luna aproximou seu rosto do rosto dele, seus narizes estavam quase se encostando quando...

-Harry... eu tenho meias novas – Ela disse numa voz tão calma e serena que assustou Harry, fazendo-o cair pra trás.

Depois do acontecimento "feliz" no refeitório, os dois foram ate o quarto para Harry mostrar a coleção de mangas dele (_N/A: Gibis da Mônica já seria demais ne?_) para Draco, que era viciado em mangás também, ficaram lá falando de personagens e etc, Harry que estivera deitado no chão ate então resolveu se sentar, Draco que também estava deitado ao seu lado, sentou-se também, e acabaram ficando muito próximos, seus narizes estavam quase se encostando quando, Hermione abre a porta, com o susto, Harry pula para cima da cama.

-Oi – falou Hermione calmamente – Atrapalho?

Draco pigarreou, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

-Não Hermione... o que houve?

-Chegou uma carta pra você Harry – disse a garota entregando um envelope para Harry.

-Ah, obrigada – agradeceu pegando-o.

Quando ela estava saindo, ela bate a mão na testa e olha para eles.

-Já ia me esquecendo, a Ginny esta te procurando, Draco. E Harry, às três horas e pra ir à sala de reuniões.

Harry ficou vermelho e voltou atenção a carta da sua mãe, Draco olhou de relance para Harry e saiu. Desviando o olhar da carta, Harry olha pela porta onde Draco acabara de passar. "_Nos quase nos beijamos_" pensou. Harry socou sua cabeça com força e enfiou a cara no travesseiro.

Harry correu ate a sala de reuniões, já que estava atrasado, sabe-se lá como, tropeçando nas coisas, ele chegou, mas pisou no cadarço e caiu com a cara enterrada nos peitos de Hermione, Neville ficando com ciúmes agarrou Harry pela gola da camisa e o atirou na parede, mas por pouco evitou de enterrar a cara na parede, porque Ginny se esticou se o salvou.

Finalmente conseguiram começar a reunião, já que todos estavam lá, com exceção de Draco, pensado como iriam derrotar Voldemort, depois de duas longas horas, Harry levanta-se num salto.

-Já seiiii - exclamou e saiu correndo em volta da mesa correndo e saltitando. Ron tacou um apagador, de sei lá onde, e acertando a o lado esquerdo do rosto de Harry e ele caiu estatelado no chão e morreu.

-'Ron, você matou o Harry!' - urrou Deus, fazendo o tempo fechar, as paredes tremerem, e os quadros caírem

-Serio? - perguntou Hermione olhando para cima

-'Não' - respondeu Deus. Harry levanta massageando o rosto.

-Ron seu merda...porque você fez isso? Eu vou ficar parecendo um panda... - exclamou irritado _(N/A: Panda? Isso me lembra alguém ne, Déia?)_

-Você não parava de correr...fala logo a sua idéia...

-Idéia? Que idéia?...Ahh... bom nos poderíamos ir ao QG de Voldemort, fazer uma festa surpresa, dai quando ele chegar berramos "SURPRESA" e matamos ele.

-É poderíamos levar um presentinho pra ele também... – exclamou Hermione cínica

-Seria uma boa idéia exclamou Harry, abaixando-se para pegar algo.

-VOCÊ CHEIROU PÓ DE GIZ? - todos berraram, Harry virou para olha-los e ele estava com o apagador colado no nariz.

-Bom...eu não cheirei, to cheirando.

Como Harry era _(ou é)_ muito tapado, o "enxotaram" da sala de reuniões, ele resolveu procurar Draco para fazer "companhia" para ele. Harry escutou uma musica vindo do dormitório masculino, chegando mais perto ele reconheceu a letra. "_I Will Survive?_" pensou. Abrindo a porta lentamente ele viu o Draco de cueca samba canção de verde com estrelinhas, não vamos nos esquecer da marca negra bordada no traseiro, dançando em cima da cama e cantando, usando um desodorante como microfone

_oh, no not I, I will survive!_

_oh as long as I know how to love I know i'll stay alive_!

"_Ele dança bem ate..._" pensou Harry encostando-se no portal

_I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give;_

_I will survive! I will survive! hey, hey!_

Draco virou-se, ainda dançando e viu Harry encostado na porta. Draco ficou paralisado, seu rosto ficou inteiro vermelho e... ele desmaiou.

_Be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: **X-Potter  
**Autora: **Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Gênero: **Comedia/Romance  
**Tipo: **Slach/Yaoi/ bla bla bla!  
**Dedicatória: **A Déia que me da varias ideias, um beijon a _Nan Cookie_, a _Carol Yuy_ e_Dark Silver Moon_, que tem deixado reviews pra mim ao longo da fan fic, obrigada, garotas!

* * *

**Capitulo 9 – Beijos e Ataques**

Draco sentia tapas em seu rosto, e uma voz distante, era a voz do Harry, que estranho... as vozes pararam de repente tudo ficou molhado, Draco se assustou e acordou na hora. Quando conseguiu tirar a água dos olhos viu um Harry sorridente com um balde vazio.

-Porque você fez isso? – perguntou Draco indignado para Harry. O moreno ainda rindo foi ate o banheiro e pegou uma toalha para o loiro jogando-o na cara dele.

-você tava dançando e de repente PAF – berrou, jogando os braços pra cima – você caiu duro no chão, pensei que tinha tido uma parada cardíaca.

Draco, que estava enxugando o cabelo, sentiu o rosto ruborizar. "_Ainda bem que ele não perguntou o que aconteceu_" pensou.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, curioso. "_Eu e a minha boca... pera eu não disse nada_" Draco ficou pasmo, será que Harry sabia ler mentes?

-Ah... eu... eu... eu tropecei e bati a cabeça... e foi ... foi isso! – "_Que mentira HORRÍVEL, ele nunca vai acreditar nisso nunca..."_

-Ah...

"_Mas acreditou..."_

-O que aconteceu com seu olho esquerdo? Ele ta inchado você ta parecendo um pf...hehe...pff– Draco disse segurando a risada.

-Parecendo...

-Não, nada, esquece...

-Não, agora fala

-você ta parecendo um PANDA CAOLHO – disse e explodiu em risadas, e saiu rolando pelo chão. Ele ria tanto que nem via a suposta fumaçinha saindo das orelhas de Harry. Draco acabou rolando para fora do quarto e Harry trancou a porta. Quando o loiro percebeu o que acontecera, se pós a bater na porta e berrar.

-Harryyyyy abre a portaaaaa, pelo amor de Deussss!

-Não, você riu de mim – choramingou Harry.

Draco sem saber o que fazer, correu para o dormitório feminino, mas para seu azar estava tendo uma festa do pijama com algumas amigas da Ginny e da Hermione.

Draco ficou sem ação, seu rosto estava queimando então, as garotas o puxaram para dentro do quarto e trancaram a porta.

Harry achou um jornal em cima da mesa do refeitório e resolveu lê-lo, ate que Ron aparece.

-Oi Harry lendo o que?

Harry olha para a "capa" do jornal e lê em voz alta.

-_Tribuna Policial_... tem um monte de reportagem legal aqui – disse e Ron sentou-se ao seu lado – _Joaquim Costa, 34 anos, se jogou do nono andar e só perdeu um dedo, o resto eles acharam_, uauuu olha só esse o falecido foi encontrado morto dentro do caixão, que coisa horrível... – passando o olho pelo jornal a procura de mais noticias – _O enforcado foi encontrado amarrado à uma arvore pelo pescoço_...

Quando finalmente conseguiu escapar das garotas, correu de volta para o dormitório masculino, e coloca uma roupa mais descente e sai para procurar Harry, queria se desculpar por rir dele, ele mal percebera que Ginny o seguia silenciosamente, quando ele suspeitou que alguém pôde-se estar o seguindo ela o envolveu e o levou ate a sala dos computadores. Harry tinha ido ate a sala dos computadores porque, sem querer Ron tinha ateado fogo na sua calça, e ela acabou virando uma bermuda.

alguém abrira a porta e duas pessoas entraram, Harry não pensando duas vezes se escondeu.

-Gi-Ginny...?  
-Draco, querido, não tenha medo de mim... eu não mordo – ela disse calmamente fazendo círculos no peito de Draco deixando-o arrepiado, a mão dela escorregou pelo peito de Draco ate ir parar em sua nuca, então ela puxou-o e lhe beijou.

Ao presenciar aquela cena, Harry não agüentou e saiu do seu esconderijo, ele corria com todas as forças, ate se tocar que não estava saindo do lugar. _Sua blusa havia ficado presa na porta. _Harry se soltou e voltou a correr, não parou ate chegar no banheiro do dormitório masculino e se trancar lá dentro, se tacou no chão, sentou-se no canto da parede perto da pia e abraçou os joelhos, não conseguiu segurar as lagrimas que lutavam pra sair. "_Putz, que coisa mais emo_" pensou "_Acho que vou cortar meus pulsos_".

-Meu Deus, EU SOU EMO – berrou, levantando-se num salto

-'Meu Deus, ops eu sou Deus, Harry você e EMO!'

Harry olhou em volta a procura de alguma coisa afiada, como não encontrou nada, tornou a sentar e começou a chorar.

Batem na porta. Harry esta sem forças. Batem de novo, levantando-se e limpando as lagrimas, vai ate a porta.

-Já estou saindo, tenha calma.

Draco não conseguia tirar Harry da cabeça desde que ele o flagra e Ginny se beijando. Draco parou e olhou para o céu.

-Que coisa mais gay, Deus isso e sacanagem! – exclamou irritado.

-'O que você queria de uma fic slash?'

-Não precisava avacalhar!

-'Você quer achar o Harry ou quer que eu te transforme numa "_drag queen_" ?'

Draco parou e refletiu por uns momentos.

-Acho que eu ficaria lindo de mini-saia.

-'Lindo não, _SEXY_' – exclamou Deus

-Porra...Deus falando isso – esperou – Deus? Ixi...ela me abandonou – fungou, encostou-se à parede e escorregou ate o chão e esperou Deus voltar. Quando num semi-sono, ele acordou com Deus o chamando.

-'Finalmente, pensei que você não ia acorda nunca'

-Hunf...

-'Parecia um emo...falando em emo o Harry ta no banheiro, ameaçando se matar!'

-O QUE? – Draco berrou saiu correndo e deixou Deus no vácuo.

-'Mal agradecido' – bufou Deus.

Draco se transformou numa..._galinha_? Ele só se tocou quando passou por um espelho. Decidiu se Draco mesmo, e correu para o quarto. Chegou e rumou ate o banheiro. Ouviu soluços. Bateu na porta. Nenhuma resposta. Bateu de novo.

- Já estou saindo, tenha calma – falou uma voz lá de dentro.

Harry abriu a porta e encarou Draco, Harry com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto manchado. Draco descabelado e com olhos vermelhos lutando contra as lagrimas.

Sem falar uma palavra, Harry sai do banheiro e deita em sua cama e tira os óculos. Draco tinha que se desculpar mas não ia arriscar ficar com um furo no meio da cara, saiu do quarto, deixando Harry sozinho. Que adormeceu.

Quando acordou já era de manha, o quarto parecia vazio, mas tinha alguém no banheiro. Ele pega seus óculos e se senta, logo depois Draco sai do banheiro com um short azul escuro e uma regata branca.

-Oi... – falou timidamente.

-Oi...

-Harry, olha sobre ontem...aquele beijo com a Ginny e...

"_Ele ta preocupado?"_ Harry pensou. (_N/A: Ele não vai ser tão burro nessa parte...acho!_)

-Draco... é... só... esqueça aquilo...

Andando ate a sua cama sentou-se na frente de Harry e segurou as suas mãos.

-Deus me falou que você pensou em se matar... isso...foi por... – sua voz foi sumindo.

Harry o olhou com carinho, passou a mão pelo rosto do garoto.

-Hei – disse levantando se rosto – Só... esqueça – sorriu.

Draco sorriu de volta e pulou em seu pescoço num abraço, mas foram interrompidos por uma explosão vindo do hall.

_Be continued..._

* * *

Genteeee... o combustível de um escritor de fics são as reviews, deixem reviewss plissssss! Se gostaram, deixem reviews, naum gostaram? Deixem do msm jeito. Tem ideias? Reclamaçoes? Sujestões? DEIXEM UM REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** X-Potter  
**Autora:** Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco – Draco/Ginny – Ron/Mione  
**Gênero:** Comedia/Romance  
**Tipo:** Slach/Yaoi/ bla bla bla!  
**Dedicatória:** A Deia e claro as loucas e loucos que lem essa fic, que ficam lokas(os) com as piraçoes do Harry com o Draco XD, a minha mana que foi a primeira e ler esse cap XD²²² e a todos que gostam e tem saco para colokar reviews pra mimmm!  
**Aviso:** A parte que voces mais estavam ansiosos... esta chegando! Espero que gostem viu? Mais uma coisa: Uma personagem, q eu odeio AA vai "sumir" nesse cap... e qm naum gosta... foda-se a fic e minha! Muahuahuahuahua! Axo que esse sera o penultimo cap, mas naum se preocupem, estou tendo planos para uma proxima saga... hehehe... se vc gosta da ideia dxa uma review, se vc naum gosta **dxa do msm jeito**!

* * *

**Capitulo 10– Final Feliz?**

"_Droga!_" Harry pensou "_Droga, droga, droga, droga, droga ao cuboooo! Não conseguimos ficar juntos_" A cabeça tanto de Harry quanto de Draco fervilhavam em quanto corriam para o hall onde acontecera a explosão. Eles eram tão azarados ao ponto de nunca conseguirem ficar juntos para dar um amasso?

Voldemort e seus capangas estavam explodindo tudo que viam e rindo feito loucos, Harry parou no alto da escada com os outros ao seu lado, e Luna voando (_Sim, ela voa, poder novo gente, aparecem a qualquer hora..._) acima deles. Harry olhou para o lado Draco parecia paralisado e chocado ao mesmo tempo.

-Pa...pai? – gaguejou. Um dos homens mascarados que explodiam a casa olhou para ele, retirou o capuz e olhou para o filho com uma cara satisfeita.

-Ora, ora, ora... Draco... quer dizer que você foi para o lado pink da força? – Voldemort riu.

-Deixem Voldemort comigo – falou Harry com voz firme – Luna levite os outros e faça um ataque surpresa... cuidado todos vocês.

Draco não agüentou e beijou a face de Harry enquanto ninguém prestava atenção neles.

-Boa sorte – e saiu levitando com determinação no olhar.

Harry botou a mão onde Draco havia beijado, ele tiraria sua força dali, Luna lançou os amigos em cima dos inimigos e foi para cima de um deles, Harry desceu as escadas e ficou frente a frente com Voldemort.

_musica de velho oeste: on_

Uma bola de feno passa rolando na frente dos dois, com um movimento rápido Harry tira seus óculos e mira em Voldemort, ele conjura um escudo, mas não agüenta o impacto do raio e voa para o outro lado do aposento batendo com as costas na parede.

Neville já tinha paralisado seu oponente com uma gravata, mas pelo susto de ser atacado por um cara mais forte e mais alto que ele acabou desmaiando. Luna tinha levitado o cara no ar e ele parecia estar nadando para tentar pegá-la.

Ron tinha ateado fogo nas roupas do seu oponente e ele estava encolhido num canto tentando esconder as "partes intimas" que agora recebiam a leve brisa que rondava pelo hall.

Hermione havia conjurado um escudo em torno dela e de seu oponente, que parecia uma gigante bolha de sabão, ele que era duas vezes maior que ela, dava pulos assustados para os lados, pelo visto Hermione havia ficado invisível e cutucava partes _inferiores_ dele. Ginny só tinha envolvido seu oponente e quicava alegremente para todos os lados.

Draco estava lutando com seu pai, ele havia se transformado em aço e parecia mais uma armadura, e enchia seu pai de socos e berrava alguma coisa sobre, _não dar bola para mim. _Voldemort parecia ter se recomposto e atacava Harry com esferas de fogo, pelo visto não conseguia copiar os poderes dele, uma das esferas atingiu a mão esquerda de Harry. Ele berrou de dor tirando a atenção de Draco, seu pai aproveitou para ataca-lo mas Harry foi mais rápido e mirou na perna de Lucius, que caiu, Draco olhou para Harry e sorriu confiante.

Voldemort percebeu que Harry protegia Draco (_N/A: Não me perguntem como!_), Harry voltou a ataca-lo, Tio Voldie conjurou novamente seu escudo num ângulo que o raio batesse e fosse em direção de Draco, que tentou desviar, mas atingiu seu ombro, ele caiu no chão segurando o ombro, Harry ia correr ao seu encontro mas, ele levantou a mão, Harry entendeu e voltou-se a Voldemort que ria, uma raiva desconhecida cresceu dentro dele.

Estavam parados, olhando um para o outro, então Harry escutou a voz de Luna em sua cabeça

_-Você quer ajuda Harry? – _ele olhou para a garota que sorria levemente, para ele.

_-Quero, consegue juntar Ron e Draco nesse pensamento?_

_-Consigo – _Harry ficou esperando, pelo visto Voldemort estava esperando que ele fizesse o primeiro movimento.

_-Draco? Ron? Estão me ouvindo?_

_-Sim, estou, como você fez isso, cara? – _perguntou Ron

_-A Luna faz isso, Draco você esta bem?_

_-Sim, estou._

_-Consegue lutar?_

_-Consigo!_

_-Ótimo, vou direto ao ponto, Ron ajuda o Draco e venha ate aqui com ele, vamos atacar Voldemort com três poderes ao mesmo tempo._

_-Ok._

Harry viu Ron ajudar Draco a se levantar e foram ate ele, ficando um de cada lado, Harry ouviu a voz de Luna por uma segunda vez.

_-Mais alguma coisa?_

_-Sim eu quero uma pizza e..._

_-Não, sua anta! Para ajudar!_

_-Ahhh, sim, usa seu poder para manter Voldemort no lugar, não quero que ele fuja dessa vez._

_-Ok._

Harry olhou para Luna seu oponente estava colado na parede, e parecia ter desistido de tentar ataca-la, Ron que estava de seu lado esquerdo conjurava duas esferas de fogo com as mãos, e o brilho delas dava um ar assassino a ele, Draco do seu lado direito conjurava uma pequena esfera de luz nas mãos, seu cabelo loiro estava empinado para cima parecendo uma chama, uma estranha luz brilhava em torno dele.

-JAAAAA – berrou Harry

-CAMA-RAME-RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ – berrou Draco lançando a bola de energia(_N/A: Viva Dragon Ball Z_), Ron lançou uma gigantesca bola de fogo, e Harry mirou seu olhar com a maior potencia possível.

-O que? Eu... eu não consigo me mover – Voldemort tentava desesperadamente se mover, quando viu a bola de fogo, energia e raio vindo em sua direção ele desistiu de tentar fugir –NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_VUSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH_... uma grande onda de poeira e fumaça subiu, quando ela baixou, no local onde Voldemort estava, só se encontrava um montinho de poeira e um arco preto em volta... era uma vez Voldemort. Seus capangas ficaram chocados com o que tinham acabado de presenciar e sumiram num monte de fumaça roxa. Hermione, Neville, Luna, e Ginny correram ate os três e fizeram um abraço grupal. Haviam vencido Voldemort.

_Três dias depois..._

Todas as chances de Harry e Draco ficarem juntos mais que três segundos eram quase nulas, Dumbledore fez questão de mandar uma carta para os pais de todos os alunos contando o que eles fizeram quando ele não estava, a mãe de Harry ficou tão feliz que passou o dia todo mimando ele, toda vez que ele conseguia fugir, um professor o achava e começava a falar que ele tinha sido muito esperto em pensar em tudo aquilo, e sua mãe o achava e ficava conversando com o professor e mimando-o. Quando Harry conseguia fugir de sua mãe, e seus professores, seu pai aparecia e ficava pedindo para repetir como derrotara Voldemort.  
No outro dia seus pais, tiveram que voltar para casa, Lily não confiava deixar Sirius e Remus cuidando da casa para eles, já James confiava plenamente nos dois.

-Cuide-se filho – disse sua mãe num tom choroso.

-Mãe, eu vou ficar legal, não se preocupe – sua mãe beijou seu rosto deixando-o muito vermelho.

-Mããããããe.

-Vamos Lily, querida.

Harry acompanhou-os ate o carro, e eles partiram. Harry entrou no casarão que parecia vazio, os professores sumiram, e cada aluno estava em um lugar, Harry foi subindo as escadas e nem viu Draco descendo as escadas que murmurava alguma coisa, eles se esbarraram e rolaram escada a baixo.

-Meu Deus, hoje não e meu dia e...DRACO!

Draco estava esticado no chão, com os braços e as pernas abertas. Harry foi ate ele e começou a sacudi-lo furiosamente.

-Draco, fala comigo, fala comigooooo!

-Va-ai ser ma-is fácil-il se você para de me sacudiIiIiIiIiIiIi...

-Ah... desculpe...

Os dois estavam vermelhos, Harry ajudou Draco a se levantar, o loiro estava com uma mão atrás da cabeça pensando o que falar para Harry.

-Eu... e... Harry... eu… queria agradecer… por se preocupar… se preocupar comigo quando… Voldemort estava atacando você...

-Ahn... não... não foi nada... é... como esta seu ombro?

-Bem melhor... e a sua mão?

Harry levantou sua mão esquerda, que parecia mais uma bola de tanto que a enfermeira enfaixou. Eles ficaram em silencio, muito vermelhos, então Draco, percebendo que não agüentaria ficar longe de Harry, puxa-o mais perto de si e lhe aquele beijão de novela, Harry não resiste e se entrega ao beijo, ficam nisso durante um tempo quando se afastam, Draco olha para Harry, que o encara com os olhos arregalados e sai correndo.

Harry ficou ali parado com a mão nos lábios, da um breve sorriso e sai correndo para contar para Ron. Draco continua correndo quando atropela Ginny, que cai desfalecida no chão.

-Mas que mer...GINNY, meu Deus, eu matei a Ginny!

-BUUU - grita Ginny, assustando Draco fazendo-o levantar num salto, tropeçar nos próprios pés e cair no chão - Oi Draco...assustei você?

-Não...eu cai por que quis - bufou Draco, quando ele se lembra da cena com Harry - Ginny preciso conversa com você.

-Agora?

-Não anta, amanha!

-Ah amanha eu não posso e...

-Cala boca - agarrou o braço de Ginny e arrastou-a para a biblioteca

Quando chegam na biblioteca Draco senta-se em uma mesa e Ginny senta na sua frente.

-Draco...

-Hunf...

-O que aconteceu?

-Bom...eu...quer dizer...eu...ele...nos...

-Fala logo!

-Eu beijei o Harry. Pronto falei.

-O QUE?

-Não me faca repeti.

Ginny estica seu pescoço e fica somente alguns centímetros do rosto de Draco.

-Repete – ela falou com firmeza.

-Eu beijei o Harry - ele disse encarando suas mãos

-Como você pode fazer isso comigooo? - berrou Ginny sacolejando Draco com toda força que possuía.

-Mas Ginny...eu...eu...eu gostei

-CUMEQUIE?

-Eu gostei de beijar o Harry...

-Isso quer dizer que...

-AI MEU DEUS... EU SOU GAYYY! - berrou Draco batendo a cabeça furiosamente na mesa.

-AI MEU DEUS...VOCÊ E GAYYY! - berrou Ginny se descabelando.

-'Qual problema de ser gay, Draco?' - falou Deus, calmamente.

-Vocêêêêêê! - berrou Draco apontando para cima - Você me fez GAYYY!

-'Eu? Você beijou o Harry...eu tava aqui lixando minhas unhas quando vocês se beijaram... foi tão lindo'

-Como você achar lindo? - retrucou Ginny.

-'Não seja preconceituosa Ginny, eu sou Deus eu posso tudo.'

-Porque você não evitou que eles se beijassem? - Ginny berra mais alto.

-Oi Deus - disse Luna calmamente - Preciso falar com você, será que você pode agora?

-'Claro Luna' - respondeu Deus - 'Vamos lá'

-Hei, mas e nos? - indagou Draco.

-'Se virem' - riu Deus e se afastou.

-O tipo...- bufou Ginny - Esse Deus e muito da metida.

-'Eu ouvi...e é Deusa, não Deus'

-Foda-se - berrou Ginny, de repente um raio cai na cabeça de Ginny e ela vira um torrão preto.

-Eu não disse nada - disse Draco enquanto recuava - Sabe como é neh então...TCHAU.

Draco jogou os braços para trás e saiu correndo e berrando.

_Be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Título: **X-Potter  
**Autora: **Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Harry/Draco  
**Gênero: **Comedia/Romance  
**Tipo: **Slach/Yaoi/ bla bla bla!  
**Dedicatória: **A todos q leram, e me apoiram a continua-la obrigada pessoas!

**

* * *

Capitulo 11 – Brincando na chuva **

Depois que Ginny havia se transformado num torrão preto, Draco se viu na obrigação de contar a Ron o que havia acontecido, Draco esperava, lamentos e reclamações mas foi totalmente o oposto, Ron correu, pulou, gritou de alegria abraçou Harry...pera abraçou Harry? Sim, Draco contou essa noticia na frente de Harry, depois que eles haviam se beijado, ele não sabia se o moreno havia contado a historia pra Ron então deixou quieto.

-Muito obrigado por melhorar meu dia Draco, valeu messsmo – Ron agradecia a Draco sacudindo a sua mão – Muito obrigadaaaa, vou pegar o que sobrou da minha irmã, na biblioteca ne?

Draco confirmou com a cabeça.

-Vou deixar, vocês a sos – disse misteriosamente e correu para biblioteca.

Draco sentiu seu rosto ficar, vermelho, _muito _vermelho.

-Você... você contou... para ele?

Harry que também estava vermelho, confirmou com a cabeça.

-Vamos... dar uma volta lá fora? – perguntou Harry inseguro, havia uma coisa entalada na sua garganta e não queria que ninguém os ouvisse.

-Vamos – concordou.

Em quanto caminhavam lado a lado de costas para o casarão, não viram, Ron, Luna, Hermione e Neville com os narizes encostados no vidro olhando os dois.

Harry estava tão nervoso que não parava de tropeçar nos próprios pés, o tempo todo, e quase sempre cai em cima de Draco, deixando-o mais vermelho que os cabelos de Ron.

Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem para falar, quando chegaram ao grande carvalho, Harry parecia ter recuperado tanto a coragem como a voz.

-Draco... porque você... correu depois que nos beijamos?

-Porque... você me olhou... de uma maneira estranha... pelo visto... você... não gostou de me beijar...- respondeu, Draco, timidamente olhando para as mãos.

-Você nem deu tempo para eu responder...

O loiro levantou a cabeça, e viu que Harry sorria para ele, ele abriu a boca para falar, mas Harry lhe calou com um beijo. Draco passou as mãos pelo pescoço do outro, quando sentira as mãos dele passando em torno de sua cintura, para puxa-lo mais perto de si.

Quando se separaram pela necessidade de ar, eles encostaram suas testas e se olharam nos olhos.

-Acho que isso responde sua pergunta – falou Harry, quase num sussurro. Draco sorriu, olhou para o casarão e seu rosto de repente ficou num tom tomate, Harry sem entender olhou. Todo mundo estava olhando pela janela Ron, Luna, Hermione, Neville, Minerva, Dumbledore, Snape e Hagrid, batendo palmas e acenando.

Harry riu da situação e beijou Draco novamente. Nada poderia acabar com a sua alegria naquele momento.

Ate que...

-'Que Lindoooooooooooo!' – Deus não agüentou e deixou escapar – 'Ops, estraguei o clima... não apareço mais... _agora_'

Harry e Draco riram muito com o fora que Deus deu, eles estavam voltando para o casarão quando começou a chover, Harry não pensou duas vezes, segurou o braço de Draco e o girou-o e o soltou, Draco saiu voando e caiu de cara na lama.

-Ora seu... – disse tacando uma bolota de lama na cara do outro. Harry ria abertamente, mesmo todo sujo de lama, nunca tinha sido tão feliz em sua vida, logo os outros alunos estavam lá, brincando na lama com eles.

Depois de muita lama, abraços, beijos e amassos, estavam todos sentados na sala "casual" do casarão, onde tinha vários sofás, uma lareira, televisão e radio, exclusivamente para os alunos. Harry estava sentado em um comportável sofá, e Draco estava aninhado em seus braços, assistindo um filme da Disney (_N/A: Eu sei, meio infantil, mas eu ADORO os filmes da Disney _XD) Ron e Luna, de tão cansados adormeceram, em um outro sofá, e no outro Neville deitara com a cabeça no colo de Hermione em quanto ela fazia um cafuné nele.

Dumbledore entra na sala, tão silenciosamente que ninguém o vê. Ele pigarreia alto assustando todo mundo.

-Muito bem... andei pensado e precisamos de um nome... alguém tem alguma idéia?

Luna levanta a mão

-Luna?

-Podíamos usar o as primeiras letras dos nossos nomes... ficaria HHRNLD

-Muito comprido... podíamos usar o sobrenome de alguém... – disse Hermione.

-Gostei... mas devíamos colocar alguma letra na frente – comentou Draco

-Que tal... X? – falou Ron.

-Eu gostei – apoiou Harry!

-Qual sobrenome colocar? – perguntou Neville

-Cada um fala x com seu sobrenome o que soar melhor fica – Dumbledore falou.

- X-Dumbledore

- X-Lovegood

- X-Malfoy

- X-Longbotton

- X-Granger

- X-Weasley

- 'X-Deus'

- X-Potter

-Eu gostei de X-Potter... – falou Neville

-Eu também

-'Tenho que admitir que ficou melhor que o meu'

-Então nos somos os **X-Potter

* * *

**

Depoimento dos personagens – Livro

**Harry Potter:** A historia ficou muito boa, muito engraçada também risos eu acho que eu fiquei muito burro mas não da nada. Mas porque eu fiquei com o Draco nos somos inimigos _''vira para Draco e cochicha''_ Descobriram nosso segredo, Drakie!

**Draco Malfoy:** Mandei você trancar a porta direito _''recompõe-se e faz cara de arrogância''_ Concordo com Har... Potter a fan fic ficou muito boa, eu ri bastante quando o Har ...POTTER deu de cara na parede... recomendo...

**Ron Weasley:** Porque eu apanho um monte da minha mãe? Eu gostei do meu poder... foi divertido ver a Ginny ser transformada em um torrão preto risos retratou ela direitinho, tara... AIEEE _''Ginny desfere um tapa no irmão''_

**Hermione Granger:** Acho que ficou bem diferente... eu nunca ficaria com Neville, e eu não sou tarada daquele jeito _''fica vermelha''_

**Neville Longbotton:** Eu gostei muito da fic, pelo menos eu não sou um gordinho, baixinho, medroso com um sapo.

**Ginny Weasley:** Eu não gostei de virar um torrão preto, não gostei mesmo eu não sou tarada, nunca agarraria o Draco e blablablabla _''cai outro raio do céu e transforma-a em um torrão preto''_

**Luna Lovegood:** Eu adorei como fui retratada, muita criatividade que a Srta. Brown tem sorri

**Haguinha Avanger:** METÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁLLLLLLLLLLL!

**Severus Snape:** Suponho que a Senhorita esteja satisfeita por me transformar numa aberração orelhuda _''bufa e se retira da sala''_

**Lord Voldemort:** Eu me vingarei, isso foi um insulto a minha grandeza, EU Lord Voldemort nunca morreria de uma maneira tão ridícula.

**Rubeo Hagrid:** _''risos''_ Muito engraçada essa fic, eu falo com animais? Que divertido, queria que fosse verdade.

**Alvo Dumbledore**: Muito criativa sua historia Rêh, continue escrevendo assim chegara longe...

* * *

O que aconteceu com os personagens?

Harry e Draco, depois que se formaram em Hoggy, foram morar juntos no Havaí, com muita sombra e água fresca, não podemos esquecer, do amor, sexo e ... ronk'n'roll? Nãoooo sexo mesmo...

Ron e Luna, inauguraram uma pousada, no campo. Tiveram muitos filhos ruivos e aluados, para felicidade da mãe de Ron que adorava crianças.

Hermione e Neviile, se mudaram para o Brasil e abriram uma academia, para a felicidade de Hermione (_N/A: Porque será? Não que ela traísse o Neville, mas...olhar não mata!_), e um café, no estabelecimento do lado, para alegria de Neville (_N/A: Acho que ele ainda não se livrou do vicio..._)

Alvo Dumbledore fechou a escola e abriu um hotel no casarão, o hotel ficou famoso e muito chique. Dumbledore se casou com Minerva e viveram felizes para sempre.

Hagrid comprou uma fazenda e abriu um hotel para animais, muito bem sucedido.

Severus Snape fez uma plástica e diminui o tamanho de suas orelhas, mas pela infelicidade do destino foi atropelado assim que saiu do hospital, e esta em coma atualmente.

Haguinha Avanger esta viajando o mundo mas ainda manda cartas para todo mundo, principalmente para o Detonator.

O homem da pizza continua entregando pizzas, mas ainda pensa em se aposentar.

Os seguidores de Voldemort, fugiram e se juntaram ao parente mais próximo de Voldemort, e juraram vingança aos X-Potter.

* * *

**Aviso:** Gente... X-Potter não acaba por aqui... eles ainda viveram muitas aventuras loucas pelo mundo, não percam a próxima saga de X-POTTER

**Na próxima saga:**

Atualmente os X-Potter, estão vivendo em lugares diferentes. Um ataque ocorre no Havaí e Draco desaparece misteriosamente, deixando Harry preocupado e forçado a reunir os X-Potter novamente, e descobrir quem raptou Draco, e porque.

**NÃO PERCA!**


	12. Recado

**Recadinho amantes de X Potter**

* * *

Os X Potter estao de volta, agora muito mais sabios e muito mais loucos. Draco foi raptado e tudo leva a crer que nao foi uma fã. A vida  
romantica dos dois esta em jogo, e somente com a ajuda dos X Potter, Harry vai conseguir salvar seu loiro!

URL: http/ que gostem da continuação!  
Atenciosamente

**Rêh Brown**

* * *


End file.
